Sweet Sugar Candyman
by Sexy People United
Summary: Willy Wonka has been supressing feelings for a certain Charlie Bucket. But when he allows reporters to tour his factory, and then realizes that one of them has his eyes set on the young boy, things get pretty messy.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors: **_Zakkou and Wolf _

_We are leaders of Sexy People United! People who are incredibly sexy… and are people! Muahahahaha! _

_Our story is a slash between a slightly older Charlie and Willy Wonka. _

_Sexy People United is out!_

_Enjoy!_

VxVxV

Charlie Bucket awoke to the smells of the chocolate factory that he had grown to love, the many windows shining the unwanted sun into his half open eyes. He turned slightly in his lying position and yawned, stretching his arms over his head, wavy brown hair brushing across his face.

It has been a solid three years since he had taken the offer proposed by the crazed candyman, now living as a permanent resident like the notorious Oompa Loompa's. His parents however, didn't agree to the terms of him living with such a feminine man, as how his grandfather explained it. But as much warning that his parents gave, he packed up and moved in with him, instantly adjusting with the absence of his family that he had so for long grew up with. All in all, he loved living with Mr. Wonka than his own family.

He shuffled a little under the sheets of his bed, as he turned fully around, only to be greeted by satin blue eyes belonging to Willy Wonka himself.

"Good morning star shine! The earth says hello!"

"Kyaa!"

Charlie shrieked like a school girl, as he fell from the warm confines of his bed and onto the white marble of his floor. He was hog tied in his sheets, struggling to escape its tight hold while trying to register what had just happened.

"My dear Charlie, are you alright?"

A older male with darker colored hair peered over the edge of the bed, looking down with worried eyes, yet tried to hide his amusement at the rather adorable position the young boy was in.

"Mr. Wonka, what are you doing in my bed!" He yelled, surprised.

He smiled his normal half deranged smile at Charlie, as he slipped from the bed and next to the still tied boy, "Do you need help my dear Charlie?"

He blushed, embarrassed at his predicament, "Yes Mr. Wonka."

After another 5 minutes of getting untied, Charlie had done his required things of the morning and met up with Mr. Wonka at his door. He was wearing his regular attire, long crimson coat with the needed array of dark purple and black inside. More so, he looked strangely younger than he did three years ago.

"My dear boy, I have something to tell you."

Charlie looked up with his hazel brown eyes, eyes that Willy Wonka himself found strangely attracted to.

Charlie hadn't changed personality wise, still holding his child-like innocence and mirth, but had did change in appearance. Now at a ripe age of 13, he now stood only a head smaller than Willy Wonka and had grown out his hair to a rather attractive length. His eyes had lightened to a pale hazel, another thing that a certain someone found interesting, and his body lean yet in some ways strangely girlish.

"Yes Mr. Wonka?"

"I have invited a few reporters to come and tour the factory."

Charlie looked surprised, "Really?"

Wonka nodded with a sigh, "They've been asking for so long and it was quite annoying, so I agreed to let them come."

He smiled, "Wonderful! It would be nice to allow them to come!"

The chocolatier, though strangely disappointed, felt a warmth in his body because of the young boy's happiness, "When will they be coming?"

"Tomorrow."

Charlie nodded, "Then shall we plan a eventful tour?"

"If we must."

"This will be so exciting… I've never given a tour before!"

"With my help."

He smiled sheepishly, "Yes, with your help…"

"Are we going to show them all the rooms that you showed me three years ago?"

"No, I'm going to show them rooms you've more than likely never seen before."

Charlie looked at Wonka questionably, "But, haven't I seen all the rooms in the factory?"

Willy Wonka gently cupped Charlie's cheek; his baritone voice becoming even deeper, "There are many things you have not seen, my dear Charlie."

Charlie's face turned a deep red, "O-oh, really?"

The older man moved in a little closer, "Really…" before he backed up and turned around with a flare of his red coat. He left in his wake, a red faced Charlie to think.

VxVxV

_Do you like?_

_We hope so!_

_Review!_

_**-Sexy People United-**_

_-Zakkou-_

_-Wolf-_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Written by Wolf and Zakkou.

Disclaimer: We do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, otherwise we would do…things…. CEEEEEEEEENSOOOOOOOOOREEEED

Charlie was currently in the inventing room with the numerous Oompa Loompas, looking over the many candies and goods for any mistakes. Though only thirteen, Charlie had developed his abilities in the art of Willy Wonka's mishaps, making sure that they didn't happen so often as it did before.

It was the late afternoon, slowly the day was coming to an end where it would then be replaced by night. Then it would be the very next day when the reporters came. Charlie smiled; it was rather exciting to have others come, oh how he was looking forward to greeting them and show them around.

He frowned.

'_What did he mean by showing rooms that even I haven't seen before?'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a gloved hand on his shoulder, "Dear Charlie?"

Charlie jumped a bit, surprised at the sudden appearance of Mr. Wonka, "Where did you come from?"

"From behind you, apparently." He laughed.

"Well, _why_ are you here?"

Wonka stopped his laughter and a look of hurt appeared, on his face "I just wanted to see you."

He felt instantly guilty, "Oh, okay then."

"So what are you doing?" The elder male said, forgetting the small pain in his heart when Charlie had retaliated to his response.

"Erm, oh! Yes, well I've had time to fix the problem in that mint."

Willy Wonka had a look of confusion on his features.

"The one that turned group six into icicles…"

Wonka smiled, "Oh yes that one!"

"I've found the problem and fixed it."

"Really? What was the problem my dear Charlie?"

He blushed slightly, "You added a tad bit too much of ice in them."

"Oh?"

"Yes, here watch."

Charlie proceeded to grab a small white mint form a nearby bowl and popped it into his mouth. Wonka watched, strangely fascinated as how he ate the mint, rolling it around his tongue and closing his mouth. After a few seconds, he was snapped out of his small daze when Charlie began to shiver like mad.

"Charlie? My dear boy, are you alright?"

He nodded, "That's another problem I'm assuming I missed. It gets you really cold."

Wonka watched as Charlie shook with cold, trying to warm himself up by rubbing his hands on his arms. With an amused smile, Wonka walked up to the shaking boy and wrapped his long arms around Charlie's body, pulling him close to his chest.

"Better?"

Charlie was flaming red by now, despite of him being colder than ice, if it was possible, "Y-y-yes." He continued to hold the boy until his shivering subsided, which lasted for about 2 minutes.

"Well, I must be going now." Willy Wonka told Charlie as he brought he arms back to his sides.

"Oh, ok.." Charlie acknowledged him.

"You should go to bed soon, we're going to have to do a lot of work tomorrow." The man stated as he started to walk off.

"Wait, aren't we going to plan it before tomorrow?" Charlie asked, feeling suddenly frantic.

Willy Wonka turned around, winking at Charlie, "Well, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if we planned it, now would it?" Then he walked out of the room, careful to close the door behind him; keeping all the cold air in.

Charlie sighed. That man never made sense sometimes. _Oh well_, he thought. _I guess he was right, I should go to sleep now._

He then proceeded to the door opposite of the one Willy Wonka exited out of, and headed off to his room.

Ten minutes passed, and a flustered Willy Wonka came back into the inventing room, searching for something. "A-ha!" He exclaimed with pride after a mere minute or so, "Here they are." He said, holding his lost keys to his face. Apparently, they were the keys to his room. He then heard a loud rumbling from somewhere in the back of the room.

He walked unsure toward the noise, having no idea what it possibly could be. _Ah, my candy copier_. He had made it so he didn't have to waste more supplies to make more candy. _Every candy store should have one of these_, he thought.

He looked around the large metallic room, looking if any of the cords were mixed up. _Maybe it was from inside?_ He inquired. He went inside, feeling the walls to see if maybe one of the chips used to configure this copier were broken in any way. He seemed to hit the wrong section of the wall, and the door closed tightly, keeping Mr. Wonka stuck inside the utilitarian object.

Dreadfully, the machine started the function, with Willy Wonka trapped inside. He felt a ripping sensation inside of him, and it didn't tickle either. He closed his eyes tightly, trying the lessen the pain. The pain stopped, as he turned around slightly, and saw his exact clone. The clone smiled mercilessly.

"Welcome to my Chocolate Factory."

-------------------------------

:D Zakkou here! I so updated this chapter! Omg, reviews pwn my ass! Wolf did a lot of it, but I did it all from the part he hugs Charlie :D MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!


End file.
